1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to elements that reroute the locations of bond pads on semiconductor devices and, more specifically, to rerouting elements that are configured to be secured to the active surfaces of fabricated semiconductor devices to reroute the bond pad locations thereof. In addition, the present invention relates to methods for designing rerouting elements and to rerouting methods. The present invention also relates to multi-chip modules with semiconductor devices in stacked arrangement and including one or more of the rerouted semiconductor devices, as well as to methods for forming and packaging such assemblies.
2. Background of Related Art
In order to conserve the amount of surface area, or “real estate,” consumed on a carrier substrate, such as a circuit board, by semiconductor devices connected thereto, various types of increased density packages have been developed. Among these various types of packages is the so-called “multi-chip module” (MCM). Some types of multi-chip modules include assemblies of semiconductor devices that are stacked one on top of another. The amount of surface area on a carrier substrate that may be saved by stacking semiconductor devices is readily apparent—a stack of semiconductor devices consumes roughly the same amount of real estate on a carrier substrate as a single, horizontally oriented semiconductor device or semiconductor device package.
Due to the disparity in processes that are used to form different types of semiconductor devices (e.g., the number and order of various process steps), the incorporation of different types of functionality into a single semiconductor device has proven very difficult to actually reduce to practice. Even in cases where semiconductor devices that carry out multiple functions can be fabricated, multi-chip modules that include semiconductor devices with differing functions (e.g., memory, processing capabilities, etc.) are often much more desirable since the separate semiconductor devices may be fabricated independently and later assembled with one another much more quickly and cost-effectively (e.g., lower production costs due to higher volumes and lower failure rates).
Multi-chip modules may also contain a number of semiconductor devices that perform the same function, effectively combining the functionality of all of the semiconductor devices thereof into a single package.
An example of a conventional, stacked multi-chip module includes a carrier substrate, a first, larger semiconductor device secured to the carrier substrate, and a second, smaller semiconductor device positioned over and secured to the first semiconductor device. Any suitable adhesive may be used to secure the semiconductor devices to one another. The second semiconductor device does not overlie bond pads of the first semiconductor device and, thus, the second semiconductor device does not cover bond wires that electrically connect bond pads of the first semiconductor device to corresponding contacts or terminal pads of the carrier substrate. Such a multi-chip module is disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,767, issued to Tandy on Apr. 10, 2001 (hereinafter “the '767 patent”). Due to the use of bond wires to form electrical connections between bond pads and corresponding terminal pads, this type of stacked multi-chip module has been limited to use with semiconductor devices that include peripherally located bond pads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,060, issued to Fogal et al. on Jun. 21, 1994 (hereinafter “the '060 patent”) shows one example where dice of the same size are stacked on top of one another over a circuit board. Bonding wires are connected from the bond pads of each die to corresponding terminal pads on the circuit board. In order to provide clearance for the bond wires that electrically connect bond pads and corresponding terminal pads, however, adjacent semiconductor devices must be spaced apart from one another a significant distance.
Stacked multi-chip modules of other configurations have also been developed. For example, it is known that stacked multi-chip modules may include large semiconductor devices positioned over smaller semiconductor devices and that adjacent semiconductor devices may be staggered relative to one another or have different orientations.
Different electrical connection technologies, including wire bonding, tape-automated bonding (“TAB”), and controlled-collapse chip connection (“C-4”), which results in a so-called flip-chip arrangement, are but a few of the ways in which discrete conductive elements may be formed in stacked multi-chip modules. Different electrical connection technologies have also been used in single multi-chip modules, with the bond pads of one semiconductor device being electrically connected to corresponding contact areas of a carrier substrate of the multi-chip module with a different type of discrete conductive element than that used to form electrical connections between the bond pads of another semiconductor device and their corresponding contact areas of the carrier substrate.
Many semiconductor devices include bond pads that are arranged at central locations on an active surface thereof. Examples include semiconductor devices that are configured for use with leads-over-chip (LOC) type lead frames, in which the bond pads are arranged substantially linearly along the centers thereof, as well as semiconductor devices with bond pads disposed in an “I” arrangement. While it may be desirable to use such semiconductor devices in stacked multi-chip modules, the central bond pad placements thereof do not readily facilitate the use of bond wires or other laterally extending discrete conductive elements to electrically connect the bond pads with their corresponding terminal pads of a circuit board that underlies the semiconductor device stack.
Accordingly, there are needs for apparatus and methods that facilitate the use of semiconductor devices with centrally located bond pads in stacked multi-chip modules. There are also needs for apparatus and methods for reducing the heights of stacked multi-chip modules that include semiconductor devices with peripherally located bond pads.